


Batman's Late Night Escapades

by Batman_Batgirl_XXX (TottPaula)



Series: The Terrific Trio's Sexcapades [9]
Category: Batman (1966), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), The Batman and Robin Adventures (Comics)
Genre: All Characters Are From Batman 1966, Anal Sex, Badass, Batgirl and Robin join Batman for payback on some villains too, Batgirl; is that really you?, Big Breasts, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dark Crack, Do they know that they're in a TV show?, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominatrix, Erections, F/M, Handcuffs, How big does that thing get?, Kinky, Leather Kink, Masks, Multi, Non-Consensual, Now we know why he smiles so much, Orgy, Payback for All Those Itches That Need To Be Scratched!, Pearl Necklace, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ruining Family Television for two years, Secret Identities, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, She's a very kinky girl!, Strap-Ons, The Siamese Human Knot causes a Bat-Orgy!, The villainesses get paid back for their crimes, Unsatisfied arousal, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, Whips, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/Batman_Batgirl_XXX
Summary: Batman gets his payback and gets his women!Batman is getting annoyed at all these women who are under his skin, he can't scratch that itch alone.He's going to need to screw them all one at a time.Be they vigilantes, anti-heroes, or villainesses, he will satisfy his itch!Or the Fic where Batman gets even, without killing a soul. And says "I've gotta screw them all ©!"Naughty Batman!He's later joined by Robin and Batgirl who need some payback of their own as well.





	1. The Passions Of The Bat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman finds that female criminals (and heroines) can come with some wonderful sexual perks.

Batman was usually called the Caped Crusader, or sometimes The Dark Knight of Gotham.

The women that he brought to justice had other titles for him, like All Night Lover.

He was a person with very extraordinary inclinations, and who better to satisfy them than the female criminals and heroines of Gotham?

Read on to find out how Batman satisfies his itch!

 

The likenesses of Catwoman, Batgirl and more will fall under his spell, and under his body as well.

The man has gained his playboy status by bedding many of Gotham's most beautiful and attractive women.

Batman has grown his own notoriety as a lover that leaves them just begging for more, and he hates to leave any woman disappointed.


	2. The Further Passions Of The Bat - Catwoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman dominated Catwoman, and she loved it.

 

* * *

 

"Gee, Batman, I'm sure glad that we finally apprehended Catwoman again, she's a very slippery crook!"

"Robin, you have no idea how accurate that statement actually is!"

Batman flushed slightly reminiscing how incredibly slippery she was.

Robin had his own Robin-Cycle now that he had earned his driver's license.

It imitated his uniform in his colors of yellow, red, and green.

He'd been thrilled to drive his own motorbike beside his mentor.

They had solved the art museum heist and Batman sent Robin home early because it was a school night, saying that he would bring Catwoman in personally.

_Catwoman was coming with him tonight._

* * *

 

Batman cuffed her wrists and removed her claws, never certain if they were poisoned or drugged.

Her old lair was deserted, and he recalled the many traps she'd placed for him, for Robin and for Batgirl.

She would learn who was the aggressive one in this relationship.

 

He harshly shoved her through the door, locking it behind them.

Guiding her to the chaise lounge, he forced her down to lie on it and cuffed her wrists above her head before kneeling astride her hips.

"What are you doing Batman, aren't we going back to police headquarters? Why did you bring me here, or are you belatedly prepared to kiss me?"

 

"Catwoman, you're going to get something you've tried to get from me many times. Now that Robin has gone we can be alone," he said with a wicked grin.

He held her face between his hands and brought his lips within inches of hers.

"I'm going to screw you for all the times you screwed with me, all the times you tantalized me and seduced me. And I'm going to make you scream here where no one will overhear you."

"I want you exposed, naked, shivering, and waiting to be fucked. Let me get you out of your outfit so I can gaze upon all of you."

Catwoman had never been able to even kiss him before, now he wanted to undress her and screw her here in her own lair.

He wanted her naked!

It was pretty damned exciting.

 

He was breathing hard as he located her zipper and feasted his eyes on her stunningly curvy body.

He stopped wondering why she had no visible panty lines, she didn't bother to wear any underwear.

She was already dripping and looked tantalizing.

 

Her breasts were ample, round, and firm. Damn, she looked so sultry!

He kissed her unyieldingly and savagely.

It hurt!

She was stunned for a moment and then kissed him back with all of her accumulated lust.

They shared long-drawn intense kisses as he stroked and teased her sumptuous curves.

 

He was ready for her ultimate kiss, and got his cock out of his shorts and submitted it, keeping it in front of her lips.

"You must suck on my cock now, you wicked little alleycat!" He commanded.

 

 She was startled by his attitude, this was a sinister side of him that she'd never suspect exists.

His cock was magnificent. She wished it would all fit.

She opened her lips and he seized her hair and fucked her ruby red lips.

He was going at a pace so energetic that she almost choked.

She was allowed one long breath, and then he was plundering her mouth once more.

When he had nearly attained his zenith, he dragged himself out and painted a pearl necklace across her pointed globes.

 

He flipped her over and raised her ass up and thrust himself in her pussy causing her to scream.

She didn't expect to be so full!

He gave her deep unyielding strokes, he was riding rough and she bounced with each one making her tits sway.

She felt her pussy begin to pulsate.

"Harder, harder! Oh, your big dick is so pur-r-r-fect!" she shrieked.

"Pound me with that beefy meat stick, I'm a very naughty Pussycat!"

Batman threatened, "Maybe I ought to flog you! You've been very, very, wicked."

He glanced around and spotted her cat 'o nine tails, taking it in hand and testing its operation.

It cracked loudly, making her twitch.

Would he really lash her?

 

She got slickened thinking about it and recalled a shorter whip she had for less intimidating designs.

"If you check that drawer, I think you'll find a small version without any metal balls in the tips."

She enjoyed the random whipped ass.

 

He cracked the large whip again.

She didn't mind a sore butt, but nonetheless, this would really hurt her.

"You wouldn't!" She was becoming alarmed.

 

His eyes were indecipherable, what was he capable of doing to her?

He grasped her ankles and used her whip to bind them above her head, with one fastened to each corner.

Now both her arms and legs had incredibly tight tension, so he determined to finish her off while she was fully immobilized, and rammed her pussy full of his man-meat.

 

She mewled and hissed as he went even deeper than before.

He held her securely by her hips and dove in strong and quick, feeling her pussy begin to constrict around his rock-hard erection.

He slapped her ass while feeding her his big solid dick.

  _ **"Batman, I'm going to**_ _**co-o-o-me! Ee-e-eyah! Oh! God! My pussy!"**_

Catwoman's pulsating love-tunnel thrust him over the edge and he climaxed vigorously into her dripping and slippery cunt.

He shook and shuddered as he finished.

 "Uungh! That feels so good! I've wanted to fuck you for the longest time, but Robin was always nearby."

"I told you to destroy him, but you won't! You could have just let him watch us, maybe he'd _discover_ something. A boy has to learn _eventually_." She purred.

 "I'm not destroying anyone just to screw, that's repugnant!" Batman raised his voice somewhat. "I don't do things like that! He's my sidekick. Besides, it's unlawful!"

"Law, schmaw! Who cares?" she answered flippantly.

Well, she always was good at spoiling a moment.

Now he realizes that Catwoman was ultimately out of his system, for now at least.

 Until next time, pussycat.

 


	3. Marsha, The Queen of Diamonds, and the Bat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marsha gets a taste of her own medicine, or rather, drug. And Batman gets retribution from when she tried to blackmail him into marriage.

* * *

 Marsha was certain that her plan to marry Batman and appropriate the Bat-Diamond from the Bat-Cave would work perfectly, until the time that the minister asked if there were any objections to their union.

Then Batman's wife and her lawyer appeared at the last moment.

Of course, it was merely Dick's Aunt Harriet and Alfred his butler in disguise, but it managed to stop the wedding.

Marsha merely wanted the world's largest diamond that was embedded in the Bat-Cave's nuclear power plant, not marriage to Batman. . . or did she?

Batman had a plan to bed Marsha with or without her permission.

He would use her own drugged Cupid's Arrows on her, after all, they say that turn-about is fair play.

He offered to accompany her to jail personally.

He knew of the perfect place. 

There were dozens of abandoned flats in the crime alley section of town, nobody desired to dwell there anymore.

He had saved up several of Marsha's drugged Love-Arrows.

They would come in quite handy this afternoon.

Marsha questioned where they were traveling because police headquarters was in the opposite direction.

Was he going to free her? Murder her?

He hauled her along behind him so quickly that she nearly tumbled out of her heels. "Oh! Slow down, please!" she implored.

"No, Marsha. You wanted wedded bliss, and that's what you'll get, minus the wedding. I don't like being fucked around with, and payback is a bitch," he told her menacingly.

"What? No, you can't do that. You wouldn't! You're Batman, Mister Goody Two Shoes!" she protested, trying to tear away from his powerful grip.

"That's what you think. There's only so hard you can push me until I snap, and you've been pushing me all episode!"

"All . . . _what are you talking about_?"

She was entirely confused.

Had Batman finally gone mad?

He used one of her arrows from his utility belt, and he jabbed her with it in the ass.

Her desire and nature were promptly exactly what she'd done to him with her love-arrow.

She was suddenly infatuated and would do anything for him.

"Marsha, I want you to undress slowly for me, and make it sexy."

She did as he had asked giving him a slow sexy and tantalizing striptease that gave him an unyielding cockstand.

"Oh, Marsha, you look so good naked. Come here and kiss me now."

She kissed him teasingly at first, and then built up to some earnest swapping of spit.

He charted her body with his hands, stroking and tantalizing all of her. 

She didn't look all that bad for her years either.

A little saggy but with some very nice curves overall.

And her cunt was soaked, she was really turned on!

He fingered her, testing her response and spreading out her cunt to accommodate his girth.

"Oh, Batman! That feels indescribable!"

He licked off his fingers for a taste, she wasn't bad at all. Rather more like a savory aged cheese.

He decided to eat her out. He laid her down on the floor and grasping her legs drew her cunt to his hungry mouth.

**"Oh, Marsha, Marsha, Marsha!"**

She seemed to be really enjoying her mustache ride, even though he didn't sport a mustache.

He was quite the skillful lover, taunting her outer lips before stroking up and down deliberately with his tongue.

She writhed beneath him, especially once he started working on her love-button.

She almost shook when he engulfed it.

Nobody had ever eaten her pussy before, it was usually just a hasty fuck followed by a cigarette that lasted longer than the sex.

But Batman loved his women, all shapes, sizes, and ages.

He worshipped their bodies in a way that most men never bothered to do. 

He slowly ate and flicked her cunt until she came, then gave her pussy a long-drawn out fuck until they had both cum.

And he never ever left a woman unsatisfied.

And Marsha was extremely satisfied and gasping indeed, as was Batman, in fact, they were satisfied several times over.


	4. Batman Need Wonder No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman arrives in Gotham on a mission, I Wonder who she'll encounter?
> 
> (Ouch, sorry!)

* * *

Batman discovers Wonder Woman in his own city while she's pursuing Giganta, who is currently terrorizing Gotham.

She contacted Bruce once she arrived in Gotham, knowing that he understands Gotham so well and could be very valuable.

Truthfully she craved him too, he was not only a great detective but a damned exceptional lover too.

And it wasn't easy discovering someone to ease her loneliness.

After Giganta was returned back to where she belonged both Batman and Wonder Woman were drained.

Giganta, to be blunt, was a real handful.

It took all of their resources and cunning to recapture her, and our warriors were spent, but too wound up and filled with adrenaline to relax.

There had been bloodshed, devastation, and carnage following the Giantess' rampage, and no matter how quick or clever they were, they could barely keep up with her.

Diana bowed her head, feeling remorseful for those whom they couldn't protect. Bruce was just as drained, and he had to face away from the unseeing corpses.

"There should have been a way to prevent this, Diana. I feel like I failed today as a hero. We defeated Giganta, but at what price?" he worried.

"I know, Bruce. It was dreadful to witness it all, but we did save many lives. It all could have been so much worse had we not been here. I doubt that even Superman could have done any more."

She sat there thoughtfully for a while, looking troubled.

Then she began pacing back and forth, again and again, trying to analyze where they could have done any better.

"I just wish that..." she began, and then thought better of what she was going to state.

"I know, I know..." he took her hand and had her perch next to him.

He put his arm comfortingly around her shoulder.

She was always so strong and powerful, to see her so unsettled was a rare thing.

Her breath and body shuddered as her adrenaline rush evaporated.

Was she actually weeping?

 

"Are you all right, Princess, is there anything I can do?" he asked gently. He began massaging her back and kissed the crown of her head, which was impossible when she stood next to him.

"This helps, Bruce. Just hold me, love me for a while." she looked up at him, her eyes red-rimmed.

She raised her head to look him in the eyes, and he saw a fire there that he recognized from the last time they had lain together.

He took her chin in his hand and kissed her.

She clutched onto him like he was her lifesaver, and kissed him back, ardently.

He caressed her and stroked her skin and her curves as she pulled his shirt off and began loosening his pants.

Soon they were lying there in the grass expressing all that they couldn't say with words alone.

Diana took her golden lasso and tied his wrists and legs behind him and began pleasuring his manhood.

"So, it's gonna be that way, eh Princess?" he grinned. "I approve of it."

He made raw and primitive sounds as she worked him with her hands, and soon her lips joined the fun and she was teasing his length slowly and masterfully.

"Yes, that's really good!"

She smiled up at him while she had him down her throat.

It was all he could do to hold in his climax as she unwaveringly worked his lengthy erection over and over.

The tightness of the lasso and her throat finally defeated him and he climaxed for what felt like infinity, though, in reality, it was only mere seconds.

She turned him over and massaged him until he hardened up once more, and then mounted him in one movement, riding at the speed that suited her as she made deep sounds of satisfaction each time she lowered herself.

"Oh, Hera, I'm so excited, Bruce!" she hurried up as though she were riding a bucking bronco faster and faster until he felt her walls clutching at him, she shrieked like a banshee as she, too, climaxed.

"Thank you, Bruce. I just need to ride you once more, please."

"If you'll liberate me, I'd love to help you accomplish your goal," he smirked. Let me make love to you with all that I have.

"Come and let me pleasure you, Princess. You know what I'm capable of doing for you."

She happily accepted.

This time it was his turn to bind her using her own lasso, she could easily tear through any conventional ropes.

"Oh, Bruce, you're being _rough_ with me, I love it."

He bound her so that her wrists and ankles were firmly secured.

He shifted her knees apart and began taunting her still sore flesh with his fingers. She was wet and still tender and he took advantage soon driving two of his fingers inside her.

She made the most delicious noises as he pleased her.

He added his mouth and slowly stroked over her entire womanhood with his tongue making her cry out primitively.

Soon he captured her clit between his lips and gently bit it and licked her as she gasped at the strong sensations he gave her.

"Hmm, you like that?"

"Oh, Yes!"

He manipulated her faster, she lifted her hips to meet each stroke, he caressed her crux with his mouth, licking in time with his strokes.

Her moans soon hit a higher pitch as she began squirming in pleasure.

He felt her walls begin to pulsate and suddenly withdrew his fingers.

He then used his phallus to replace his fingers.

She felt so full, he was a big man with significant girth.

Now in this situation, he was in charge and she could only ride out the satisfaction that he granted her.

"Oh, oh my Gods!" she gasped as another earth-shattering climax overcame her, all she could do was ride it out with him until the ripples desisted and she plunged back down.

He finally permitted himself another orgasm, it was unbelievable and he shuddered as he had his own discharge.

He moved off of her and unfastened her.

She grabbed his face and kissed him so hard that his lips hurt.

"You're welcome," he smiled. "Are you satiated yet?"

"I am, thank you, Bruce. That was precisely what I needed. How about you, do you require something more?"

"I could go another round if you're up to it."

"Hmm, well, in that case . . . for you I'm always ready and willing."

 


	5. Lola Lasagna and The Penguin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and Batgirl treat Lola Lasagna and The Penguin to a new dish of sexual harassment, a little payback for their many crimes.

* * *

 

Lola Lasagna teamed up with The Penguin to try to fix a race at the Bruce Wayne Memorial Handicap.

They switched Lola's prize thoroughbred with a similar looking nag to increase the payout, disguising the winning horse as just another ordinary horse.

But now it was time to fix their proverbial chariot!

After the horses were seized by the race commissioner, Batman asked Batgirl if she wanted to get even with the Penguin for all the awful rotten things he'd done to her, and she enthusiastically agreed.

Robin was sent home as it was a school night, leaving his fellow crime fighters to deal justice in whatever fashion they desired.

Batman found Lola Lasagna to be too ugly to screw and decided that she needed a good spanking on her bare ass.

She protested loudly until he threatened to handcuff her to the wall in the jockeys dressing room...

She yelled at first when the beginning blows fell. Eventually, she found herself becoming aroused and asked for even more.

The Penguin complained, squawking loudly as his longtime friend was spanked, so Batgirl decided that he needed his own payback for everything he'd done to her, and that was plenty!

He didn't know that it was she that he tried unsuccessfully to force into marriage at the beginning of her career.

There was one punishment that Barbara had dreamed of ever since her kidnapping by the Penguin.

It was horrible, but he'd earned it.

She was going to tie him up and shove one of his umbrellas where the sun doesn't shine!

Batgirl took hold of his umbrella, this one that had shot hot fiery sparks at her when she encountered him in the library where she works as Barbara Gordon.

Penguin began fearfully shaking in his shoes as the Dominoed Daredoll pulled down his pants and then took her time figuring out how much pain to inflict upon him.

He begged and pleaded for mercy, but she had been wronged too many times by the mange-ridden rotten bird.

She smiled as she held the umbrella and was about to take the plunge when Batman told her to stop.

He offered to do it himself, he didn't want her to lower herself to the same depth as Penguin.

 "You would do that for me? I really wanted to do it myself Batman, the stinking bird did some really nasty and horrible things to me that you're not aware of. I feel like I'm getting my own justice by doing this!"

 "Batgirl, if you cross this line you might feel justified, but it will eventually eat at your soul. Let me take care of him while you watch. You'll get your justice no matter who punishes him. Why get your lovely gloves soiled with his filth?"

 Penguin shivered as he listened to their conversation and tried unsuccessfully to promise them that he would try to reform.

They both knew that he would never do that.

Batgirl seated herself comfortably in a saddle as Batman gleefully took care of the matter while ensuring that the weapon was set to its ultimate painful setting.

Penguin wept and cried out as Batgirl applauded and laughed.

Lola Lasagna started laughing too. Penguin had tried to double cross her too many times, and she joined in on the applause.

Batman winked at his partner, he might not know what transpired between her and Penguin, but whatever it was no punishment was too great.

Besides, the police would never believe it!

* * *

 

Sometime later, the police were finally summoned and Batman escorted a grateful Batgirl out into the crisp evening air.

Batgirl knew that her constant nightmares would end now.

She stopped suddenly and standing on tiptoe kissed the Dark Knight for his kindness.

Somewhat surprised yet pleased, he wrapped her in his arms and promised that he would always be her friend and protector.

 "Just a friend?" she asked him teasingly.

 "Is that so bad?" he answered.

 "I was hoping that we could be more than merely friends someday, if you're agreeable that is."

His glowing smile was all the answer she needed.

 

End!

 

 

 


	6. Olga, Queen of the Cossacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman was intrigued by the fiery leader of the Cossacks.

The Bat and The Cossack Queen had run into each other whenever Egghead was in town.

She was a consummate flirt and often teased Batman mercilessly.

 

Batman decided to pay Olga a personal visit to see if there was anything to the titian-haired villainess's flirtations.

He was intrigued by her, and she was quite beautiful. 

She was probably even sexier without wearing her Cossack uniform, so she would need some encouragement to shed the damned thing.

 Batman cased their hideout and finds that soon Egghead has left Olga all alone, she might need some masculine accompaniment and companionship.

 "Olga, I finally find you alone." His smooth  voice startled her.

 

 Olga jumped slightly, startled to hear Batman's deep baritone directly behind her.

She would have tried to flee but his hands grasping her shoulders sent electricity straight to her core.

He rubbed her neck and left a kiss beneath her ear making her shudder with arousal.

 

"Batman I take it this is not a . . . ah, business call?" she inquired as her temperature rose.

 

He sucked her earring out of her ear and spit it to turn on the radio, and did things to her earlobe that made her cream her panties.

 

 "Oh!" she gasped.

 

 "Hmm?" he whispered in her ear. The vibrations of his voice made her shudder.

His tongue in her ear was very arousing, and he loosened a single button on her top to kiss his way down her neck.

 

 "Olga, take off your shirt, it's in my way." 

 She nearly ripped the fastenings from her blouse in her rush.

 

 "Now let me help you finish that."

 He put his arms around her from behind and teased her skin as he undid her bra.

Batman slid around to her front.

 

Then he tongued her nipples making her moan.

He worked his way around her, kissing and licking her bare skin, paying most of his attention to her heavy breasts.

He would suckle one while pinching the nipple of the other.

 

Olga arched her back giving him better access and forcing her nipples deeper into his talented mouth.

 

He kissed his way back up to her jaw, then ravished her mouth with his own as his hands continued pleasuring her body.

He cupped her bottom and gripped it tightly as she happily squealed.

She melted as he made love to her.

Her former fiance' Egghead was always too busy to give her the attention that she craved, and Batman was rather lusty and delightful.

He soon had his hands under her skirt raising it above her hips to tease her core.

He pushed walking her back until she sat on her throne.

He spread her legs and kissed and teased her thighs.

Olga hummed and moaned in ecstasy as he came closer to her swollen vulva.

He tore off her panties making her gasp and gave her a long wet lick upwards and she nearly screamed at the wonderful sensation.

He inserted a finger into her pussy and began pumping her, then added another and another until she felt so full, pumping and twisting them to give her the most amazing feeling.

He continued licking and thrusting his fingers in and out of her until she was shuddering and whimpering as she came hard.

She was so happy she had tears streaming down her face.

"Batman, my big apple 'strudel', you make me feel wonderful, like no man ever!"

 

"Now, come and lie down Olga so I can lay you like a real man!"

Batman realized that no man had ever taken the time and given her proper pleasure.

Like most Bessarovian women, she was taught to lie back and dream of home rather than to seek any satisfaction for herself.

Egghead thought that sex was over when he was satisfied, never thinking of poor Olga.

Batman would show her that a real man makes a woman climax before seeking his own reward.

He pulled a condom out of his utility belt and sheathed his immense member.

Olga's eyes went wide. "My god, you are more of a man than anyone! Be gentle with me, Batman, please!"

He gave her a grin under his mask, knowing now that Egghead was not similarly endowed, and Olga would never again be satisfied with a mere few inches of his pant-snake again.

He pulled her towards him using her garters, pulling her onto his hard member slowly.

 

"AH!" she gasped loudly.

 

He slowly began pumping deeper and deeper into her center, as she brought her hips up to match him stroke for stroke.

Batman finally was fully sheathed to the hilt and held her hips in place tightly.

 

He wanted this to last for a while, not just a few moments, he kept her from lifting herself to meet his strokes.

He could feel the tension in her core as he pumped into her and gave his rod a twist or two. 

 

He could feel her tensions rise, and wanted her to have all the pleasure that she'd been denied.

His favorite part of sex was watching a woman climax beneath him.

 

Olga's eyes rolled back up into her head and her core began clutching at him.

Her mouth was wide open in surprise, she'd never known that lovemaking could feel this exquisite for her.

 

Just as her pussy began grasping at him he let himself go too, and they both climaxed together hard and shuddering.

He continued pumping her until her orgasm died down.

She was completely dazed and delighted.

 As he settled down again, he grasped his condom and pulled out, leaving her a wet, sticky, and happy puddle of mush lying on the floor.

"Batman, please don't leave me!" she cried desperately as her hand reached out to him.

"I'm sorry Olga, but I have the rest of Gotham to fuck. I'll see you again soon though, don't worry."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Batman seduces the deadly black widow!


	7. The Black Widow gets bitten!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman takes a bite out of The Black Widow.

* * *

 

Batman takes a bite out of The Black Widow this time around, and she'll love it!

 

Black Widow was an electronics genius, using her devices as well as spider venom on victims, she's both deadly and dangerous with an affinity for the arachnoids from which she derived her name. 

 

The last time he had a run in with her she had turned him into her obedient slave, but this time she would become enslaved to his sexual desires.

While she might be older, his sexual prowess was sure to work its magic on her.

 

Batman remembered where she'd hidden out the last time and it looked like she was using her old spiders' lair once more.

 

He was ready for her this time with his anti-cerebellum device equipped as well as his supply of anti-venom.

 

* * *

 

 He found the villainess outside feeding her pet spiders.

 "Fascinating creatures aren't they?" he said warmly from immediately behind her.

"The female of the species mates and then kills and devours her mate. Such a shame to kill him instead of mating again and again as humans do." he gave her a meaningful look.

She turned to look at him.

 

"Widows must be very lonely creatures don't you agree?"

 

 "Dear Batman, I've committed no crime. Why did you come to visit my web, you dear, handsome, man?"

 

 "Hmm, I just thought that we could have a chat about your namesake and it's natural mating habits, that is if you're interested in that type of . . . discussion."

 

He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and his hand lingered for a few seconds longer than expected.

She shivered at his obvious touch of her face.

 

 "So, do you believe that a widow is a lonely creature, lonely and very beautiful?" He stroked her cheek slowly while staring into her deep black eyes.

 

 His touch was entrancing.

He was a handsome man and it had been too long since she'd had the feeling of a man's touch upon her skin.

 

 "So you're only here for a discussion, somehow it seems that we could have had that conversation on the phone. Do we have possible crossed lines, Batman?"

She drew out his name in a Southern drawl. 

 

He stroked her hair and pulled her close.

She was close enough to feel the bulge of his growing erection.

He could feel her hardened nipples through her shirt.

She felt the heat emanating from him.

 

 "Hmm! Why don't you step inside for a cool glass of lemonade, Batman? Oh, it's getting rather warm out here," she said as she fanned herself.

 

 "Yes, I'd like some of your... sweet, sweet, lemonade."

 

 "Oh, yes, it's been a long time since I've shared lemonade with a handsome gentleman on a hot summer day," she answered, aware that it was a new type of thirst that the heat of his closeness had brought out in her.

 

"Please come inside, this way please."

Her hips swayed enticingly back and forth as she led the way indoors.

 

* * *

 

She poured out two tall glasses of iced lemonade.

Batman looked distrustful, so she sipped from both his glass and hers to prove that they weren't poisoned.

She wouldn't poison him.

Not yet, anyway.

Not until he'd satisfied her.

She needed him, wanted him, had to have him, she could not resist him any more than she could stop herself from breathing.

 

"My thirst is for something warmer. Let me taste that lemonade from your own lips." he murmured into her ear.

 

He pulled her in close once again, and she noticed that his erection had grown.

A shiver went down her spine, it had been so long since she had a man touch her like this . . .

His hand held her chin firmly, tilting it up towards him as he slowly brought his lips down to her mouth.

She gasped awaiting the feeling of his lips.

 

He touched his lips to the corner of her mouth extracting a moan.

He engulfed her lower lip into his mouth running his tongue against it, and her knees nearly gave way beneath her.

As he kissed her, he slowly ran his hands in circles on her back as she shivered in delight.

She boldly touched his bulging pants, god, he was huge!

 

"You're not very shy at all, Black Widow."

 

"Please, call me Olivia, Batman, I don't have time to be coy, you're heating my blood."

 

He grabbed her buttocks and pinched them and she gulped.

 

"Oh, that feels so good!" she gasped.

 

"Your curves are so firm, Olivia. Solid and enticing." he breathed.

 

His hand had found its way beneath her shirt and he was kneading her breast between his fingers as her eyes closed, enjoying the sensations that went from her breast directly to her clit.

 

Meanwhile, she was giving his engorged member a good rubbing through his shorts noticing that he was still enlarging.

 

"Oh, Batman, you feel amazing! Do you get, um, any longer than this?"

 

She was seriously worried that he would be too big for her to handle.

 

"Don't worry Olivia, I'll make sure that I take you slowly. You'll have more pleasure then you can handle soon."

 

"Oh, my!" she exclaimed, actually blushing.

 

He began to unbutton her shirt kissing the exposed skin as he went.

He slipped her shirt off of her shoulders as his mouth nuzzled her hard nipples through her lace bra. 

He reached behind her unfastening it and sliding it off.

He had one of her nipples trapped between his teeth and the other firmly grasped between his large calloused fingers, tugging on both.

His second hand soon found itself in her panties as he stroked her wet clit.

 

"Please, Batman, don't stop, whatever you do!" she whimpered. "Oh, god!"

 

He pulled her skirt and panties off in one quick motion baring the rest of her to his hungry eyes.

 

"Olivia, you're so wet. Let me taste your honeypot."

 

"My ... my what?" she questioned.

 

As he kissed his way down her belly she soon understood what he meant.

As his tongue stroked her nether lips she moaned loudly.

 

"Oh yes, taste me, please."

 

He lifted her and carried her to the sofa laying her down and spreading her soft thighs wide open and continued his oral assault on her sex.

She brought her knees up giving him better access to her pussy as she pulled his head closer to her.

 

He hummed as he ate her out sending sweet vibrations all through her body.

She had a wonderful salty, musky flavor and he sent his tongue tunneling deep within her as she almost screamed.

 

He went back to teasing her clit with his tongue as his finger slipped deep into her ass.

The sensations she was feeling were incredible.

 

He had hidden talents that she'd never suspected.

He continually assaulted her with tongue, fingers, and lips as she writhed and whimpered beneath him.

 

She felt the beginnings of a long-missed orgasm begin to well up inside.

He felt her walls begin to contract and sped up to give her an earth-shaking climax as she screamed out loud, panting moaning and gasping for breath.

 

"Holy God!" she screamed.

 

He continued licking and sucking until her tremors waned.

He opened a compartment in his belt and extracted a rubber.

 

She stared at him as his phallus was exposed to her; it was so much larger than she imagined! "How will that ever fit?"

 

"It might be a snug fit, but it will fit. May I assume you not to be a virgin?"

 

"Well no, I'm not, but that, that thing of yours...!"

 

He removed a packet of ultra-lube dangling it before her.

 

"This will smooth the way for anything up to the size of my fist," he smirked at her with her pussy juices on his face.

She involuntarily shivered.

Was he going to actually use his entire fist in her opening?

 

"You wouldn't!" she paled.

 

"Only if you ask me. Or better yet, beg me. And you just might." he taunted her.

 

He covered his manhood with the prophylactic sheath and lubed it up well.

 

She was frightened and aroused at the same time, wetness oozing out of her crotch.

He pulled her closer by her legs until he was lined up at her entrance.

His tip against her felt enormous.

 

He worked his way in an inch at a time as she adjusted to his size.

As soon as he was fully within her he began stroking in and out of her.

 

At first, she felt as though he would never fit, but as she relaxed she found that he'd made room for his entire manhood within her walls. 

The sensation was the most stuffed that she'd ever felt, and soon her pleasure overcame her as it climbed up into the stratosphere.

 

"Please, Batman, don't you dare stop!"

 

"Don't worry, I won't. Not until we both come . . . several times." he threatened.

 

He continued his slow and even strokes as she gasped and cried with pleasure.

 

Batman felt his climax approach as his testicles tightened. He couldn't hold out much longer.

 

He went faster and deeper until she dropped over the edge, her walls convulsing and squeezing him within her.

 

That was the push he needed, and he allowed his own release to overtake him.

 

He glanced at The Widow, Olivia that is, as her eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned his name over and over while he enjoyed his own relief.

 

As she moaned, he tied her wrists together with his Bat-rope, and then to the chair legs.

 

He began stroking himself getting ready for his second assault and changed out his condom.

 

This time he fully sheathed himself in one firm stroke making her gasp.

 

He was more brutal this time, more animalistic and primitive. This wasn't procreation or lovemaking, this was just fucking.

 

He took her hard. His eyes grew dark and he let his instincts take over.

 

He wanted her to remember this well.

She would be quite sore and bruised when he was finished.

He held her hips tightly enough to leave an impression of his fingers.

Before he was finished, he flipped her onto her front, and then he took her in the ass as she cried out in surprise.

He rode her hard until she came once more and then pulled out and jizzed all over her beautiful round ass cheeks.

He collapsed and rolled off of her using her shirt to wipe himself clean, then straightened his pants.

 

"Wait, Batman, don't leave me tied up like this, let me loose!" she howled.

 

He took his rope back and roughly shoved her back onto the sofa, and then gave her a parting kiss, making her mouth throb.

 

She laid there quite still for many long moments wondering exactly who had taken advantage of the other today.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Nora Clavicle gets read her rights.


	8. Nora Clavicle, without her ladies' book club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman will be reading Nora Clavicle her rights after she'd left him and his partners stuck in a Siamese Human Knot, and she probably won't like the ending of this story very much.  
> Or maybe she will, it does have an amazing ending after all.
> 
> And what about the effects of the S.H.K. on his younger partners, Robin and Batgirl?  
> It had left him quite aroused, were they also similarly affected?

* * *

Nora Clavicle was devious and intelligent, but she was quite sexually repressed, having tried to remain a 'good girl'.

She took over the top positions in Gotham as quickly as her devoted book club fans made their husbands miserable enough to give in to their demands.

First, the wife of Mayor Lindseed convinced her husband to make her the police commissioner, ousting James Gordon from his long-held post.

Next, the chief of police and the entire police force were replaced by inexperienced housewives.

The only job left was to rid herself of Batman and Robin because they had a clever woman, Batgirl, to guide them.

 

* * *

 

She ensnared all three, Batman, Robin, and Batgirl, tying them in a deadly Siamese Human Knot, interlacing their extremities in a very precise and excruciating manner.

If any of them moved it would tighten around them and eventually strangle them to death.

Eventually, they managed to free themselves from the tight confines with a procedure that Batman remembered, leaving them relieved to be alive, but remarkably aroused from being so intimately joined together. 

 

It might have resulted in an orgy between the three heroes if not for Batman finding Miss Clavicle alone before she could be apprehended by the now-restored police department.

Batman wasn't quite sure what happened when Robin and Batgirl both suddenly disappeared together.

But he knew was that Nora was going to scratch his own itch, and soon.

* * *

 

Batman found Miss Clavicle back at the warehouse where she was prepared to cash in on the ten million dollar insurance policy.

Her henchwomen were already headed to Iron Heights, and she would join them soon, but not until Batman's carnal urges were satisfied.

While she wasn't what one would call pretty, she would do for now.

"Nora Clavicle, it's time for you to pay for what you've done not only to Gotham City but also what you gave to my partners and me. You left us for dead and too aroused to go out in public."

She noted the immense swelling in his pants and was terrified. He had quite a considerable weapon on him.

"What can you do to me? You can't touch me, I'm a woman and you're powerless against me!" she said with confidence.

"I'm far from powerless Miss Clavicle, I'm enraged and aroused and ready to do something to you that you're not likely to ignore!"

 "You wouldn't dare! You're too upstanding to do anything but haul me in to Gotham's police headquarters."

"Do you want to try me? It wasn't much fun being in that Siamese knot having the others touching me everywhere and being unable to get anything but excited and blue-balled. It was misery, which you will now share."

She tried everything she could to evade Batman but he caught her and handcuffed her wrists.

He wasn't about to screw her without her consent, but he would be quite quite persuasive.

He began innocently stroking her hair, it was soft and smooth.

She shivered at his touch.

He rubbed her shoulders slowly and deeply until she moaned.

He stroked her arms and sucked on each of her fingers, then two of them at a time.

She watched fascinated as he licked and nibbled on each of them.

Soon she felt wet and heated.

He then touched and kissed her neck, and sucked softly on her earlobe.

She began to feel butterflies in her stomach, and elsewhere.

Batman rained small kisses over her face avoiding her mouth. She whimpered.

He abruptly stopped.

 "Huh?" She was disappointed and found that she wanted more.

She was becoming excited even though he'd done nothing overtly sexual.

But it was more exciting because he left her wanting.

She was hot and panting, and wanted . . . she wanted him!

 "You stopped!"

 "Is that a problem?"

 "I'm not sure . . . I feel strange like something is moving around inside of me. Something I've never felt before. I think . . . I like it."

 "Have you ever lain with a man Miss Clavicle, or may I call you Nora?"

 She blushed fiercely and sputtered, "Why, no, of course not! I may be evil, but I'm not lewd!"

 "Maybe that's the problem with you, you have so much emotion locked inside you and the only way you can express your feelings is by doing wrong.

Perhaps you should loosen some of that pent-up passion and find the liberation that your body wants and desires."

 "I-I don't know what you mean!" she stammered uncomfortably, blushing bright red from her head down to her bosom.

 "I think that you do know, but you're afraid of being judged. Let me help you to let go and feel the sweet ecstasy that you need. You're feeling warm right now, and you have a strange moisture between your thighs. Your stomach is fluttering and your legs are quivering. You need to be kissed, Nora, but you're afraid to ask. Shall I continue?"

 "I don't want to hear that! No! I'm not like that, I don't need a man in my life!" she cried.

Tears ran down her face.

"Have you ever been kissed by a man Nora?" he now asked delicately.

She had never been kissed in her life and was sorely embarrassed.

She shook her head no.

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

She couldn't bear to face him.

She was never one of _those_ girls.

The girls who laughed with boys and kissed them and fooled around then spent nights with them having sex.

She was still waiting for her Prince Charming.

But he wasn't coming, was he?

 "Yes," she whispered. "Please?"

She looked at him feeling broken.

Less pretty than the other girls.

Never had a date for the prom.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her lips.

She sighed. It felt nice.

She looked up at his face, he wasn't pitying her.

He kissed her again with more passion this time.

She hummed. "Mmm! That's nice!"

Her head felt light and her legs felt wet and sticky. She'd never felt like this before.

"You see? Kissing isn't wicked. It's a natural part of being human. Needing the touch of another person, needing love isn't wicked."

He leaned in to give her another kiss, but she backed away.

"Do you think you could free my arms, Batman? I think I'd like to put them around you, if that's alright."

"I can do that for you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her again. She kissed back like she meant it.

"Oh, I've really been missing out, haven't I? I thought that I could be just fine without a man, but men can be ever so wonderful! I'm getting so warm, I'm going to take off my jacket and loosen up my blouse."

She unbuttoned her blouse down past her breasts, smiling shyly. She wasn't bold enough to ask, but by exposing them she let him know that she wanted to be touched.

He held her and stroked down her arms, this time brushing the sides of her breasts making her gasp at the new sensations.

"Oh!"

He cupped her breast as he kissed her, pulling her in closer with his other arm.

She moaned into his kiss and leaned in closer. He unbuttoned the remainder of her buttons freeing both of her breasts.

Her face was blushed but not from embarrassment this time.

She opened her blouse up to his inspection and he smiled appreciatively.

"You're beautiful, Nora," he said as he took her breast and suckled on it, making her groan.

She arched her back, giving him better access.

 

Suddenly, he heard Batgirl scream.

 

"Stay right here, Nora, Batgirl's in trouble!"

He sprinted to the spot where her scream had emanated.

When he arrived there, what he saw froze him for a moment.

Robin was fucking Batgirl, and she was holding on for dear life as she climaxed and screamed in joy.

They were both happily oblivious to Batman's presence.

It dawned on him that they were both still aroused and overly excited from being in that Siamese Human Knot earlier as well, but he really didn't expect this.

Well, it was a day for strange things after all.

* * *

He was about to return to Nora when she appeared behind him, her mouth hanging open.

"I see what you meant about that Siamese Knot. It seems to have left them both in a very aroused state too, but they're not so repressed as to not act upon it, are they?"

"Hmm, apparently not at this moment they aren't, no."

"Maybe we should be doing that too, I'm feeling like that's the next step in loosening my repressed passions, Batman."

Nora removed the remainder of her clothes, and then she walked proudly towards him.

"Make love to me Batman! Loosen me up and release my passion!"

"As you wish," he said with a huge smile.

Soon all that could be heard were the sounds of lovemaking.

Nora wasn't satisfied with just making love to Batman.

When Robin and Batgirl had finished, she surprised Robin by kissing him and he gladly switched partners.

 

That left Batgirl still feeling unfulfilled, she needed more, and Batman wasn't busy at the moment so. . .

Batman seemed to know his way around a woman's body, as he'd made Nora Clavicle scream and moan for many long minutes of passion.

She grabbed his mask and kissed him hard, and he decided that he might as well, she had invited him.

Usually, he would never dream of screwing his young partner, but today was quite exceptional, and they were both still horny.

The noises coming from the coital couples were getting louder as they learned from their new partners.

Robin was young and enthusiastic, and Nora loved the way he worshipped her body.

Batman was older and experienced, and he pleasured Batgirl like no other ever had.

 

A very interesting end to a very strange mission!

 

 


	9. Minerva and her Millionaires' Spa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva was a different type of criminal.
> 
> She used a special machine of her own making to read the minds of the millionaires who frequented her spa, stealing their passwords, vault combinations, and the hiding places of their valuables, then robbing them blind.

* * *

**  Batman conquers Minerva right in her own spa! **

 

Minerva was stylish, beautiful, and exotic.

Her clientele were the millionaires and billionaires that resided in Gotham and its' surrounding suburbs.

She offered a line of all-natural treatments, but the most asked for was her Eggplant Jelly Scalp Treatment and her Persimmon Pressurizer Steam Bath and Waist Shrinker.

Fortunately for Minerva, and unfortunately for her wealthy clients, her spa was also where she entered their minds and stole their financial secrets with her own **Deepest Secret Extractor**.

Before Minerva headed to the penitentiary to do her time and open her new spa, Batman asked for some time alone to _"question"_ her.

The police commissioner gave him one hour alone with the prisoner.

 

Now that her D.S.P. was inactivated, he no longer feared her learning his true identity.

But Minerva, as all criminals do, must learn her place first.

And Batman was the man to do it!

 

 Minerva looked the part of a socialite, she was very different from most other criminals who came to Gotham.

Batman would need to employ a more sophisticated method of "questioning", aka fucking her silly.

He took her arm in his own and escorted her into one of her Treatment Rooms, locking the door behind them and pocketing the key in his utility belt.

 

He had set a table for two for them. He poured French wine and offered her toast triangles with imported beluga caviar.

He pulled out her seat for her, seating her properly before he offered her a toast to a pleasant stay in jail and a successful new branch of her spa.

 

 "Batman, I never realized what a refined gentleman you really are. I'm quite surprised." Minerva offered in her Slavic accent.

"Thank you, Minerva. People might assume that I'm quite rough beneath my mask, but I assure you, I'm very well bred from a good Gotham family, though I cannot tell you more, my dear."

He took her hand and kissed it.

"Perhaps if circumstances were different, we might actually have met in similar social circles."

Still holding her hand, he kissed it again, and then he began trailing kisses up her arm until she tittered.

"Oh, Batman! You're such a tease, I don't know exactly what to make of you."

"I'm a lover when I'm not out fighting crime, and you have stirred my heart, Minerva. Your elegance, your beauty, and even your spa speak of a lady of distinction. If I came to your window late one night, would you give me permission to enter and make love to you?"

His words heated her loins, he reminded her of the movie Zorro, where the hero seduces a woman and then runs off into the night.

In fact, his Batman alter-ego is strongly inspired by the movie, which was the last one he ever saw with his parents on the night that they were murdered.

He dresses in dark colors, wears a mask and cape, and swings from a rope, but he has usually left out the romance in the movie.

 

He will be correcting that by seducing all of his female arch-criminals one by one.

Tonight was Minerva's turn.

"Oh, Batman! Your story of secret love is very appealing. But we haven't even kissed once yet, how can I know that you're a lover that I'd open my window for?"

"I can remedy that," he pulled her into his arms, bent her backward with his arm behind her waist, and gave her a long kiss, leaving her quite breathless. "Do you require any more proof than this?"

She fanned herself vigorously. "Oh, goodness! You've made me feel so fiery and moist! That was proof enough, 'dahling'. But just in case I missed something, could you convince me once more?"

He smirked knowingly, dipped her and kissed her even longer this time.

By the time they came up for air, Minerva was panting heavily.

"I think I need to lie down after that, you were marvelous, my dear man!"

"I believe that I've prepared for that eventuality already."

He moved aside a room divider revealing a large round bed with dozens of cushions and pillows spread with rose petals.

He lifted her as though she weighed nothing at all, and placed her in the middle of the bed, his arms steepled on either side of her.

As he pushed a button on his belt, the lights dimmed and soft romantic music began to play.

 

Lighted tapers surrounded the bed, and in the dim lights resembled stars in the sky.

"Allow me to continue convincing you," he said in a husky voice.

"Oh yes darling, please do that, I'm still not completely sure."

He slowly lowered his lips toward her building up the tension, and then he stopped a mere inch away from her lips.

She pulled him toward her, completely hooked like a fish.

He took hold of both of her wrists, and Batman fastened fetters around them that had been hidden behind the mound of cushions.

He slowly unfastened her dress, and he freed her of its' restraint.

She was now completely naked except for her stockings and garter belt.

His eyes grew dark seeing that she had no other underwear.

"That is a surprise, you have a very naughty streak, Minerva. I'm going to help you to explore your darkest wishes, dear lady."

All that came from her lips was: "Oh!"

Batman removed his gloves carefully as she watched him, followed by his cape, belt, shirt, and tights.

All that remained were his cowl and underpants, which were tight enough to reveal his erection underneath.

"You are very gifted, I see," she remarked while staring at the outline of his mammoth member.

He touched her face, kissing her mouth once more and was soon trailing kisses down her belly. He suckled at her breasts while exploring her cunt with his fingers. He pulled out his index finger and licked off her nectar with his tongue.

Her mouth opened and she shuddered to watch, and her heartbeat sped up.

He slowly dipped his finger into her wetness again, this time rubbing it teasingly over her clit and her urethra, making her gasp and groan.

He then dragged his erection slowly over her cunt, and she began panting hard.

"Get inside me, please, don't tease me, Batman."

"Mustn't rush, I'll serve you well in my own time."

"Yes, oh, but the waiting....!"

He found the ankle restraints at the foot of the bed and attached them. 

Minerva hadn't expected this but wanted to see where it led.

He gently pushed apart her thighs and lowered his lips to her labia, kissing her tender inner legs first as she tried to move her wet cunt into his mouth. She could barely stand his slow sweet torture of her heated body, aching for him to finally taste her throbbing womanhood.

When his tongue gave her a long stroke she almost fell apart. 

He went torturously slow, kissing her thighs and belly between teasing touches on her sensitive spots.

"Darling, please, don't tease me so, I need more! Please, Batman!"

He looked into her eyes, and he seemed a different man, one ruled only by lust.

She shivered, wondering how good he would be after he was done with his foreplay.

 

He began paying attention to her lonely cunt, fingering her as he sucked her clit.

She moaned and hummed her approval, and soon was dripping with honey.

He licked it up, and finally, it was time to enter her ready cunt.

She was wet and ready for him, and his entry was smooth.

He found his rhythm as she arched her back and cried for more.

 

"Oh, Batman! You are the man that I need, keep loving my body, please."

Batman did as she asked and gave her immeasurable pleasure as well as taking his own.

The constraints he'd devised were perfect and aroused them both.

After several long lovemaking sessions, Batman had finally worn down, and Minerva was just lying there looking starry-eyed.

He undid her restraints and tossed her clothes on top of her.

"Get dressed, its time to go."

She looked disappointed, but at least the memory would hold her through the lonely nights in jail.

 

 

 End Chapter

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, Lord Ffogg, Lady Penelope Peasoup, and the rest of the Londinium Larcenists get their comeuppance.  
> Since their number is large, this will take the entire partnership of Batman, Robin, and Batgirl to give those crooks what's coming to them!


	10. Lady Penelope Peasoup, Lord Ffogg, and Lady Prudence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Penelope Peasoup, with her brother Lord Ffogg, along with their niece Prudence and the young women in her so-called finishing school for young ladies have been robbing the upper aristocracy blind.
> 
> Her 'finishing school' was actually a training ground for young female criminals.
> 
> This was a special case, Batman, Robin, and Batgirl would all be needed to sort out these crooks, and fuck them (up) but good.

 

* * *

 

Batman, Robin, and Batgirl are still in Londinium after the capture of Lord Ffogg, his sister Lady Peasoup, and their niece Lady Prudence.

They had been burglarizing the 'upper crust' of Londinium for months from the lowest lord to the queen.

The Terrific Trio had broken up their finishing school for young lady criminals, and before Ireland Yard comes to take away the handcuffed group, it's time for some special justice.

All of our heroes will find plenty of action to keep them busy with so many criminals to take care of.

 

Batgirl and Robin had recently found out how Batman has been "reforming" criminals, and they both wanted to get in on some of the action likewise.

 

Batman explained the best course of action, "Batgirl, if you'd like, it will be your job to reform Lord Ffogg, using whatever techniques you wish. Here, take these Bat-Condoms, you need to protect yourself from getting a case of the clap."

 "It will be my pleasure, Caped Crusader." She gave him a wink and a nudge.

 "Robin, Lady Prudence, and her girl crooks are yours, here are your supplies of condom  and lube." Robin placed his supplies into his utility belt.

 "Batman, I might need some lube as well, toss me a tube!" Batgirl reminded him.

 "Sorry, I forgot, I guess I was too busy imagining our, er, mission." He actually blushed red.

 "Batman, what about the girl crooks? Do I fuck them too?"

 "Robin, watch your language!" Batman slapped his face with a resounding hit. "Especially in front of Batgirl. She's a lady, don't ever forget that. And in answer to your question, yes, screw them all if you can. Call me or Batgirl if you need any backup. Is that alright Batgirl?"

 "Yes, I would be more than happy to provide any needed backup for either one of you, but I don't do girls, sorry. I can hold them down for him, though."

 "I'm so sorry, Batgirl, Batman. I'll never talk like that except while actually punishing criminals." Robin apologized, embarrassed.

 "Good, now let's get to it! " Batman instructed his team.

 

* * *

 

 

The three soon had the gang stripped and ready for their special brand of justice.

When Batman let his monster loose, Lady Penelope and Lady Prudence nearly swooned.

The criminal students merely stared at his endowment, drooling.

One girl whispered to another "I hope Robin is just as meaty as Batman. He's just enormous!" 

 

Batman got Lady Peasoup ready for her 'punishment', teasing her weighty breasts with his mouth and fingers, and then holding them together he rode the trench between her mammaries poking her chin in the process.

She opened her lips and caught him on the upswing, and licked her way around his tip.

Since she was so very accommodating, he wouldn't punish her too roughly.

"Batman, please let me eat that lovely sausage of yours, it's so tasty," she pleaded.

He stopped fucking her tits and fed her his dick, watching as she sweetly sucked him adding little scrapes of her teeth to excite him. 

She sat up straight and began taking him in deeper as he stared, mesmerized. He was soon fully down her snug throat and then some as she took him all in.

 

* * *

 

 

In the meantime, Batgirl was managing Lord Marmaduke Ffogg, teasing him within an inch of scattering his seed, as she ground her body touching her comely bosoms and buttocks while keeping herself plainly out of his grasp.

"Oh, pretty lady, I implore you, please let me pet you! It's been so long for me! I'll give up evil for good, I just require to have some cheer before I head off to jail!"

Batgirl revealed off her pretty pink tongue, mimicking what it might do to him as he moaned in pain.

"So, Lord Ffogg, tell me precisely what you fancy, and I'll see what I can do for you!" she taunted the older aristocrat. 

He motioned for her to come near, and whispered guiltily into her ear. Her eyebrows rose a tidge, but she bent her head in approval.

She led him into the next room as Batman nodded imperceptibly that he would monitor her to ensure her protection.

Perhaps he should have worried about the old man's security, but that wasn't his dilemma at the time. He was nevertheless occupied with Lady Peasoup as he assaulted her welcoming throat.

 

* * *

 

On the opposite side of the room, Robin was hauling Lady Prudence up the stairs to the girls' dorm, without much of a contest.

The adolescent young ladies were impatiently awaiting their round with the young stud, so he took two extra chicks along as well, in case he got through too quickly.

The perks of puberty!

 

 

* * *

 

Lady Penelope was attempting with all of her will to swallow down Batman's impressive bulk. He was extensive enough to fill up her throat and have some left to tease her stomach, too. Stomach juices made him tingle.

When he was about to climax he pulled out of her throat, it resembled that magic trick where yards and yards of scarves come out of a small opening. 

He sprayed his seed across her face and breasts, leaving her in a very sticky wicket. She licked off as much as she could as he tossed her clothes back at her.

After she dressed he handcuffed her to the wall temporarily, and decided that Robin could likely use some assistance with the younger offenders upstairs.

He peeked in on Batgirl and Lord Ffogg, he was begging for satisfaction and she was still simply teasing the old buzzard. Served him right.

 

* * *

 

He took the rest of the young delinquents up to the dormitories, and they were thrilled to accompany him.

As they were somewhat young, he asked if any of them were still virginal.

One of the girls raised her hand timidly. 

She was a smaller girl and if he used her she'd probably be torn painfully.

He wasn't a monster.

But that didn't mean she would go 'unpunished'.

He would save her for last while he thought of a way to accomplish his goals without actually destroying her maidenhead.

Robin was still busy with Lord Ffogg's niece, while the other ladies not-so-patiently awaited their own turns.

 

Batman took a pretty brunette and let her work on his twig and berries while he fondled and fingered a blonde into a tizzy. 

Another two girls volunteered to be his next conquests, giggling and blushing.

 

Robin took another girl and tasted her juices, while he penetrated Lady Prudence who was screaming in joy as she hit her peak multiple times.

 

The maiden was watching as her friends enjoyed their 'punishments' from Batman and Robin. She was getting rather randy herself as she observed her friends writhing with lust as they climaxed many times over.

She was slowly losing her fears and inhibitions and spread her legs for Batman to come and taste her.

When he had finished with his current detainees he quietly asked if she understood the import of her request.

She answered that she would be proud to be tasted and ravished by him, as long as he wasn't very rough. She said she liked a bit of pain when her boyfriend bit at her skin when they petted.

Batman answered that perhaps she should save that honor for her husband, but she insisted that she was all for free love and that he could at least give her an orgasm or two.

He agreed, after all, she was going to jail for some time, and she wanted a last night of freedom to try out some fun. He warned her that he would probably cause her some great pain, but she wanted this to be memorable even if it hurt some.

He asked her age and found she wasn't underaged.

Well, he had warned her.

He said that if she wanted him to stop she only needed to ask.

He gently massaged her legs, inching closer to her promised land as she cried out in joy at the new adventure he was giving her.

He kissed his way from her knees up her tender thighs and gave her a tentative stroke of his tongue.

She keened and enjoyed it tremendously. He began to lick her in a rhythm that proved very satisfying.

She cried for more, and he waited until she had climaxed and sheathed himself and entered her as delicately as he could.

She didn't feel the pain that was anticipated, just sheer joy and fullness.

She cried out for more, and he gave it to her.

Surprisingly enough she had enough room for him after all, and soon he was plunging himself as deeply as possible as she laughed and spoke words of pleasure.

She shyly asked what she could do for him in return, and he told her that she could touch his body if she wanted. She blushed and gingerly stroked his ass. He smiled and said that she could be more forceful if she wanted, after all, it was her last bit of freedom for a while.

She loosened up and seized him more firmly, then nibbled and lightly bit at his nipples. She watched him from beneath her lashes, and he smiled to encourage her to continue. He said that she could touch him anywhere she pleased, so she played with his balls then got wanton and pushed a finger up his ass.

He gasped at that, she was rather young to know of such matters, but it felt incredible, he had told her.

She continued to explore and he explained where it felt best so she followed his directions as he gasped even louder as she easily found the spot.

* * *

 

 

Soon enough, all of the girls were worn out, one of them had actually fallen asleep from the endeavor.

The young girl shyly kissed Batman's cheek and appreciated him, saying that she would remember it always.

The other ladies agreed that it was something that they'd never forget. 

Robin was suddenly covered in kisses from the grateful girls and had lipstick marks all over his face.

Then it was Batman's turn to receive gratitude and several joyful kisses as well.

 

Not bad for a day's work.

 

Batgirl was soon back in the main sitting room adjusting her uniform and fixing her hair back into a semblance of neatness.

She was still wiping traces of Lord Ffogg off her clothes and face with a hankie then took a shot of breath spray.\

Checking her mirror, she found a few loose tendrils of hair that needed tucking inside of her cowl and re-applied her lipstick.

Even going into battle, one mustn't look a mess.

The local police didn't have to know their secret methods either.

 

Soon the Terrific Trio had brought all of the rogues back downstairs, and there was once again peace and quiet as they patiently awaited the local Bobbies to take the rotters to jail. 

 

Batman took his team aside to speak to them.

He asked if they had any difficulties in their assignment.

Batgirl, coloring pink, said that she was glad to be a part of the mission, and was happy that she happened to be in Londinium to help out.

But then she noticed the lipstick marks left on the Dynamic Duo and used her hankie and a dab of skin cream to remove the stains.

Now it was the men's turn to blush.

She gave both of them a tentative visual check to be assured that they wouldn't be embarrassed by any remaining evidence.

Robin had something in his hair, and she passed her hankie to Batman to remove it, and her blush got even redder.

Batman found the offending white goo and wiped it away.

Batgirl knew better than to remark.

Batman asked if she needed a lift into town, and she asked if they had brought the Batmobile.

He answered that yes, he had, and had even arranged for a temporary 'Batcave' whilst staying in the area. She was impressed and wondered how he'd arranged so much.

She said that she would gladly accept a ride anytime, winking at Batman, whose secret identity he had confessed on the trip from Gotham.

But that's another story!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter brings us Lorelei Circe, aka The Siren!


	11. The Siren gets silenced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelei Circe was known to most as a highly talented singer, but she had a darker side, becoming the criminal known as The Siren.
> 
> Batman, Robin and Batgirl meet The Siren and her cohorts, and things get heated.

* * *

 

Miss Lorelei Circe was a chanteuse of acclaim who had the rarest ability to sing many octaves above high C.

With her unusual gift, she found that singing a certain note would both mesmerize and bind a man to her will.

Thus, she began a covert life of crime instead of having a career as a singer. Why sing for pennies when you can become rich overnight?

She began amassing gang members who were armed with ear protection to avoid coming under her spell, much like that of the mythical Siren of the sea.

She wanted a big score and decided that millionaire Bruce Wayne could make her rich beyond her wildest dreams.

She put him under her spell and made him sign over all his cash, stocks, and holdings to her. She would then have him commit suicide by jumping to his death from the roof of the Wayne Foundation while under her unique spell.

Fortunately for him, Batgirl and Robin saved him from that unpleasant voyage from the fiftieth-floor roof to becoming a mess on the sidewalk below.

But now The Siren and her cohorts needed some bitter punishment to be doled out.

Bruce Wayne departed safely and soon returned in the guise of Batman, as Batgirl and Robin guarded the crooks.

 

Robin had remotely accessed the bat-computer and used his communicator to copy a sound that would put The Siren herself under a spell, while Batgirl used a tape recording of The Siren's own voice to render the henchmen all into a pliable and submissive state.

 

The Siren was compelled to kneel before Batman and Robin and service them both properly, draining them dry after multiple blowings. She did exactly as she was commanded.

Batman remained stoic, merely smiling broadly as he climaxed.

Robin wasn't as experienced, though and had to try not to accidentally choke her hungry throat before reaching his own completion.

Poor Siren! She nearly drowned in jizz!

 

Batgirl became aroused watching her partners and wanted in on the fun too as always, and had the men working under Siren do the same favor for her, kneeling before her and pleasuring the hell out of her hot, moist, and quivering crotch.

She screamed out in ecstasy multiple times as they did their best to please their new mistress.

Batman noticed that Batgirl was rather loud, lusty, and vocal while being pleasured, something to remember perhaps for another day.

He might want to be around to be _used_ too, if ever he was needed, just in case!

 

Our crimefighters were left rather exhausted and drained of energy that evening but were left sated and happy.

What a great day that was!

 

 


	12. Batman finally follows Batgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman had wondered about Batgirl ever since she began operating in Gotham City.  
> She was forever acting flirtatious with him, yes, but was that merely another weapon in her arsenal, or was there something there?  
> He was intrigued and stirred by the beautiful and mysterious Darknight Damsel, he needed to know; was the feeling mutual?

* * *

 Batgirl was an enigma to Batman.

Batman decided to try to follow Batgirl late one night.

He was distracted by her and tantalized besides. 

She flirted with him and then she just would simply disappear like smoke.

 

He remembered asking her who she was the night that they'd first met, and her answer to him was simply, "I'll tell you my identity only if you tell me yours!"

 

She teased him, and he wanted to know if it was just to throw him off track and make him wonder, or if there was something worth seeking between them.

She was everything that anyone could want in a woman: beautiful, athletic, intelligent, and witty. She was an amazing fighter, too, and quick.

He wondered who had trained her, or if she was self-taught.

 

He also wondered if those red lips were as tasty as they looked.

And her eyes!

Those luscious curves!

 

She drove him mad with desire.

Sometimes he had to turn away from her to hide his growing passion from her gaze.

He had to speak to her, find out if she had the same desire for him as he had for her.

 

He wanted to hold her, kiss her until she felt faint, and then pleasure her body for hours on end.

 

He decided to linger for her near her Batgirl-cycle before she disappeared once more, as the police wrapped up their latest capture of The Joker.

This time he stole out of the building before her, having spotted her bike hidden nearby in an alleyway.

 

He waited quietly in the shadows partially hidden from sight as he observed her approach, as she was scanning in every direction to ensure that she wasn't being followed.

 

"Batgirl, I don't mean to frighten you, but I wanted to speak to you before you disappeared again," he said from the dark.

 

She startled for a moment, but then she relaxed, recognizing his deep baritone.

"Batman, I didn't expect you to be here waiting for me. What did you want to talk about?" she said, curious why he didn't speak to her inside before now.

"I've been wondering about you, is your flirting just part of your arsenal, or is there something more there than just throwing me off of your track because frankly, I'm very intrigued," he said in his deep voice.

"Oh!" She was glad it was dark because now she was blushing.

She hadn't expected to see him again tonight, she'd left early because she was getting much too stirred simply being around him.

She needed to go home and release herself fast!

 

She tried to speak, but only managed to nervously stammer.

"I, um, well, I . . . was just heading home for a bath, I'm very, uh, perspiring, I'm, yes, that's it, I just need a bath."

 

"Hmm, I thought . . ."  He stepped out of the shadows, and then he stared deeply into her eyes trying to decipher her.

He took another step closer, slowly filling the distance between them.

He sniffed the air and smelled her musky arousal. 

 

"So, you're saying that you feel feverish and moist? So do I, oddly enough. Perhaps we could solve this problem together?"

He cupped her chin, and brought his lips close to hers, halting just short of kissing her.

 

Her heartbeat sped up when he touched her face.

Her lips gently parted as she licked them nervously.

 

He felt her shiver in response.

"Are you cold, Batgirl?" his face unreadable, but his eyes darkened.

 

"No, I was just surprised finding you here. I thought I would be alone tonight."

 

"You don't need to be lonely if you don't want to be."

 

He lowered his lips closer, she didn't try to pull away, so he gently kissed her lips.

She shivered again as he kissed her.

 

"Oh!" she exclaimed. She felt an instantaneous shock go through her.

She'd fantasized it enough times, and now it ultimately happened. She gripped his cowl and reciprocated his kiss, and he circled his arms around her as she shuddered again at his touch.

"Batman, I wasn't expecting you to do that, but I'm certainly not complaining. Kiss me again?"

 

"Hmm, whatever the lady wants," he murmured and kissed more thoroughly this time.

Her body seemed to melt into his, and he stroked her arms and shoulders, teasing the sides of her breasts with his thumbs.

She hummed with pleasure as his hands stroked her flesh, inflaming her core even more.

 

As she became even more stimulated, her arousal grew stronger.

 

Batman was intoxicated.

 

He guided her deeper into the alley, far away from the shadows cast by the streetlights where it was as dark as sin.

His hands began to roam freely over her entire body, cupping her breasts and ass.

He found she was very wet and he began rubbing against her vulva as he pulled her closer.

She reached out and found his own hardness and stroked him, making him growl.

 

"I want you," he whispered. "You make me so distracted, Batgirl."

 

She groaned hearing him declare his feelings.

"I'm distracted too, Batman, where can we go to have some privacy?"

 

He remembered a storage room on the top floor, and grabbing her around the waist, shot his grapple gun up into the window frame and raised them both smoothly to the window.

Once inside, he laid his cape down and brought them both to lie on it.

He continued his foreplay, caressing and stroking her tender spots until he found the fastenings to her costume and slowly lowered the zipper behind her neck down to her tailbone.

She unfastened her belt and laid it aside, he did the same after extracting something from one of the many pouches in his utility belt.

 

She noticed the condom packet and smiled. It was nice when a man was thoughtful.

"So, do you carry any lubricant in there too?" she asked, tilting her head curiously.

 

"I do. Do you think we'll need it?"

 

"It might come in handy for a nice, smooth ride," she smiled. 

"Besides, you seem huge, we might certainly need it," she said, glancing at his erection as it grew.

She hoped it wouldn't get too much bigger, or he might need all of that lubricant.

 

He noticed her glance.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you're ready first, I wouldn't want to hurt you. I might know a few tricks to help in that case," he smirked.

He seemed to know his way around, so she dropped that concern and began to help him out of his uniform too.

 

Soon they were lying there kissing and touching each other.

 

She had one dream to share with him. "I always dreamed of sucking you, do you mind?"

 

He rolled over onto his back spreading his arms and legs out so she could approach from whatever position she wanted.

"That sounds great, why don't you position your beautiful ass over my face so I can do you too?"

 

"I might get distracted if you do, but if you insist?"

 

"Only if you want to, I can wait if you like," he gave her a huge smile and wiggled his hips making his cock dance.

 

She grabbed hold of his enormous member and positioned herself comfortably between his legs, and lowered her mouth over him as he groaned.

 

His eyes rolled at the pleasure she gave him.

He wanted to touch and taste her so badly, but he would indulge her this one fantasy.

 

He was tempted to fuck her lovely mouth, but she was doing a fabulous job so he just laid back and let the waves of feelings wash over him.

 

"Batgirl, God you give great head!"

 

She played with his balls as she sucked on his cock, driving him mad with lust.

 

He stopped her just before he came. 

 

"Why did you stop me, aren't you about to climax?"

 

"Yes," he said roughly. "I didn't want to come in your mouth, some women don't enjoy it."

 

"I read that it's very nutritious to swallow, that is unless you don't want me to?"

 

"God, yes! Please!" he wheezed out.

He was almost too horny to form words.

 

She went back down on him sucking and licking him until he came, then licked him clean like a cat.

She smiled at his reaction, he went limp for a few moments, his face idyllic and smiling.

 

"Holy shit, I'm screwed!" he said.

 

"Why's that?" she asked.

 

"You're incredible!"

 

"Why, thank you, Batman. Ready to do me?"

 

"Yes, lie down for me," he ordered, "And hold on tight."

 

"Oh, really?" she purred, spreading her legs open for him.

 

He noticed that her dark curls didn't match her hair, but then again, lots of women dyed their hair.

As soon as he began, she started squirming under his assault, moaning and grinding her womanhood into his face for more friction.

 

"Have patience, I'll make sure it's worth waiting for," he said, and went back to the task at hand.

 

She was soon moaning and keening as he built her up slowly and surely.

She was so tempted to hasten him, but she wanted to see how long she could last until she climaxed. 

 

Most men seemed to rush through sex without stopping to give the woman much pleasure, but he took his time, making sure that she was well taken care of.

Her moaning was getting deeper as her arousal climbed, and she felt a throbbing begin deep inside of her, powerful and hotter.

She didn't know how much longer she could last, her whole body was quivering as the waves of responding swelled up inside of her.

He sucked her clit hard, and she finally exploded as she screamed out. "Holy God, I'm coming!"

 

He continued licking and stroking her until the waves of passion subsided.

 

"I think we're both screwed now. I've never felt anything like that in my life, nobody's ever taken their time making love like you just did, and nobody's ever going to measure up to this."

She continued panting hard, "Wow! I'm still throbbing." She was amazed at his talent, and this was merely his mouth.

 

He nibbled on her delicious nipples, and she rolled her eyes at the wonderful feelings he gave her. 

They tasted like cherries, so sweet and juicy.

He found the condom that he'd laid aside and encased himself.

He tested her with his fingers, her cunt was snug and still lightly throbbing. She shivered at his intimate touch.

He applied some lube to pave the ride.

He looked at her and she nodded her consent. 

He raised her knees up and started slowly, testing her limits first.

She was tighter then he expected, and he worked himself in an inch at a time, halting if she looked too pained to continue.

She soon told him to keep going, and not to mind the tightness.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes, I won't break, I'll stretch out soon as you start pumping me."

She said that, but he was really huge, she hoped that she was right!

She squeezed her eyes at the pain but motioned for him to continue going. 

Soon he found his rhythm, and she relaxed as she finally stretched to accommodate his girth.

The pain quickly turned to pleasure as she felt herself rising again to another climax.

She soon mirrored his rhythm as her enjoyment began overtaking her.

 

Minutes later, she screamed out again in pleasure as her climax hit like a hurricane.

 

He allowed his own release as her throbbing walls aroused him past waiting any longer, grunting like a beast as he came.

He continued thrusting until she settled down, then grabbed the condom and wrapped it up back in its foil container.

 

They were both breathing hard, and he held her close to him as their breathing normalized once again.

She sat up partially and pulled back her cowl. He didn't yet recognize her, so she removed her wig too.

 

"I don't know what the protocol is for revealing your identity is so, hi? Surprise?"

 

He hadn't expected that she was the commissioner's daughter Barbara.

His mouth hung open for a moment in astonishment.

"Barbara Gordon? I'd never have considered..."

He felt obliged to remove his cowl as well.

 

"Bruce Wayne?! I'd never have suspected it was you! Now I'm even hornier!"

 

They began kissing passionately once more, finally revealed.

 

 

End Chapter.

 


	13. Shame on you, Shame! You too, Calamity Jan, Frontier Fanny, and Oakie Annie! - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Shame and his gang to get some of Batman, Robin, and Batgirl's unique brand of secret justice.

 

* * *

 Shame was a cowardly and ignorant Arch-Criminal, who styled himself after a cowboy, and he was nowhere near as bright as some of Batman's other foes, but just as serious and deadly.

He tried to murder Batman and Robin with a stampede, but the motion of the cattle allowed Batman to free himself and then free Robin.

He used fear gas on all three of the Terrific Trio, and he and his gang kidnapped Batgirl and would have definitely murdered her if not for Batman offering to exchange Frontier Fanny for Batgirl in an even exchange.

He always fought unfairly, bringing a hidden gun and hidden rifle-armed cohorts to a fistfight.

And in the end, he was nothing more than a mere coward, crying on Batman's tights.

Along with his cohorts, Oakie Annie, later his fiance Calamity Jan, and his future mother-in-law Frontier Fanny, he had confounded the Terrific Trio too many times.

All three wanted and needed payback!

Since none of them wanted to actually screw cowardly Shame, Batgirl found a nasty and vulgar solution using a gigantic strap-on for him.

Batman wondered if he could borrow that particular item to use on the ladies, as he really didn't wish to contract any old-time diseases from those ornery ladies.

She was more than willing to share that particular bit of kit; she had a few extras. For what purpose was a complete mystery to Batman, but he would take what he could get.

Batgirl assured him that the items were perfectly new, still in their original packaging with complete directions for use. She told him that she thought of Shame instantly upon finding the item, and she rightly guessed that Batman and Robin might like their own 'villain punishers', as she called the item.

Batgirl also offered them a few harnesses she believed might be fitting, which consisted of mostly leather straps, codpieces, and metal studs.

He asked what she would wear herself, she said that she had the female version of the outfit, with a full studded bikini as well as the leather studded straps, in purple, of course. And a cat of nine tails.

Purple?

Batman wondered earnestly where she got all of those wonderful toys!

He also wondered what the apparently innocent Batgirl got up to in her spare time, what with having those items conveniently stashed somewhere. It sounded more like the wardrobe of a dominatrix instead of that of a sweet and righteous crimefighter.

He began to gravely wonder who and what she really was!

And he was keen to see her in that exact outfit, the concept gave him quite a rise.

* * *

 That night in preparation for Shame and his gang's downfall the next day, Batman's dreams were filled with Batgirl wearing that purple leather-studded bikini, a matching studded collar and gauntlets, and a pair of very high stiletto heels.

It was all just barely enough to cover her most important bits.

So much of her milky skin showing!

Maybe the bra cups had nipple openings, he dreamed of that option, and an open crotch too, with each to be accessed by thin ribbon ties that only worked for a man of his superior rope tying skills.

She would be carrying a cat o nine tails and that huge strap-on appliance, also in purple.

In his dreams, his mouth, fingers, hands, and his cock were all over and inside of the voluptuous and lustful redhead, giving her the greatest thrills that she'd ever experienced in her life.

He imagined her creamy pale breasts, and red pubic fur, and using his entire body to pleasure her.

Maybe she really was a very naughty little girl, and she would suck his cock dry and swallow his seed.

He wanted her to ride both his mouth and his cock.

He wanted to eat her pussy until she cried out in pleasure.

If she wanted to fuck, he would give her the best fuck she's ever had!

And that more than enough to give him lewd dreams all of that night and well into the morning.

* * *

 Batgirl had her own delightful dreams of Batman, who would be wearing a leather harness and a codpiece with his cowl and boots, and not much more.

Her dreams were full of moans and groans of pleasures both given and taken.

She imagined Batman's cock to be as massive as the strap-on in her secret closet, and being pleasured or simply sucking on it all day and night.

She wanted him to ravage her, she wanted to ravage him and tame the man and the legend.

They would take turns giving and taking until they were both worn down to the bone and well used.

She would ride that man anywhere and any way he wanted, God knew he was handsome and fit!

She awoke the next morning damp with perspiration and other fluids.

She swore that there was always a robust bulk in his pants soon after each time she walked into the Commissioner's office.

That's what comes of flirting with your co-workers!

Young Robin would likely look amazing in his own leather set, but Batman was much more interesting to her right now than his teenage sidekick could be.


	14. Shame on you Shame! -- Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and company are here to dominate Shame and his cohorts. That rascal sure is gonna get what's coming to him, and if he gets butt-hurt? Well, that's no skin off of Batgirl's ass. That's fine, too.
> 
> Batman and Robin are both completely fascinated by Batgirl's sexy attire. 
> 
> But there's homework for poor little Robin, and Batman will need to find his own entertainment along with Batgirl after their mission is complete.

Batgirl awoke the next morning still soaked and musky from her nocturnal fantasies.

She went to her secret closet and chose the outfit she had put out for today, along with some roguish looking accessories. All of her outfits for today were made of a soft and flexible leather covered with rows of metal spikes and studs.

Besides the nearly indecent two-piece bikini with a bat-shaped cutout above her breasts with another just above her ass, she had knee-high spike-heeled boots, a leather flogger, a long strap-on, a pair of spiked gauntlets, a spiked wide collar and topped it all off with a leather spiked coat displacing her usual cape. She wore a much longer and thicker-haired wig which enhanced her sensuous yet dangerous aspect even further.

This new appearance was quite distinct from her normal uniform. She no longer seemed like the dark night doll, but now was a dark night vixen.

She looked sinful and dangerous, and she appeared to be bent on giving out torture and demanding full submission and obedience. She was now a sexy voluptuous dominatrix, a femme fatale, and an absolute bad-ass.

She bagged up the items reserved for the dynamic duo checking that she had packed everything from codpieces to boots, hoisting the bag over her shoulder as she scaled her cycle and rode out of her clandestine exit.

Batman and Robin waited at the designated gathering point as each wondered what she would look like in her libidinous sounding getup. When she arrived there was almost an audible feeling of frustration, as her coat covered most of her for now.

Batgirl passed the large duffle bag to the dynamic duo, who went into a nearby vacant room to dress.

When they returned, Batgirl licked her lips at the gorgeous muscles that were now on display.

Robin chirped up, "You could remove the coat, it's pretty warm out you know. I'd be more than happy to hold it for you in the Batmobile."

"Oh, that's very thoughtful of you, Boy Wonder. Would that have anything to do with wanting to see what's underneath it, by any chance?" she answered sweetly.

Robin flushed and stared at his boots. "Uh, yes," he said softly. "I was kind of looking forward to seeing it before we got there."

"Well, at least you're not driving, you might mistake something else for the stick shift," she teased.

"Batgirl, I must insist that we check you out thoroughly, that is, purely for reasons of safety," Batman commanded. Well, he tried at least.

"See Robin? That's how you should ask!"

She gave Batman a smirk that made even the dark knight turn crimson. "Since when do I need your approval, Batman? No offense, but this whole leather thing was my idea to humiliate Shame with. If you want a peek, just ask me instead of pretending something else!"

She rolled her eyes at Batman as though he were a mere child that was frustrating her by pretending he couldn't explain the broken lamp at his feet. Then she removed her coat gradually as though she was doing a striptease, after making them anticipate. Their reaction was well worth the delay.

Batman stood there with his mouth hanging open, never having dreamt of his colleague wearing so little and showing so much skin. It was even sexier than finding her naked and left just enough to his very human fancy.

Robin just sort of dribbled, his blatant erection barely even noticed by him.

This was what she was worried of; that they would become overstimulated and forget what they had planned today. Not that she really minded much, it wasn't as though her purple leotard left her figure hidden either, nor her yellow belt that drew attention to her swaying hips, or the yellow bat emblem that brought similar regard to her well-shaped firm breasts. This just revealed some of the skin that normally was hidden; her powerful thighs, bare shoulders, some cleavage, and her well-defined arms.

But that was more than enough to drive the dynamic duo batty! 

"Hello? Wakey, wakey boys! Let's get going unless you have a new agenda planned." She huffed and planted her hands on her hips. There would be time to goof around after they took care of business.

Batman shook his head to clear it, and then he instructed them all to get in the Batmobile. His thoughts were that he needed to add more seats, but not right now. He was enjoying the feel of Batgirl's thigh up against his own. 'Just keep my eyes on the road, not on Batgirl.'

 

The thieves were tied up and waiting for the Terrific Trio, but the surprise at what they saw nearly knocked them all out, especially poor Frontier Fanny! She hadn't seen so much manhood in a very long time.

Calamity Jan and Oakie Annie were delighted to see more of Batman.

Shame, as well as Fred, were stunned at the dominatrixed-out daredoll, and nearly had to put their eyes back into their skulls.

 

Now it was time to get down to some business! Batman wisely allowed Batgirl to take care of Shame first, he had been a real thorn in her side when he'd kidnapped her using fear gas like the coward that he was. He would never have managed without an unfair advantage.

Batgirl brought out her flogger and Shame nearly wet his pants in fright. Fred seemed to be looking forward to a nice flogging, the pervert! Always the ones you don't suspect, hm?

Batgirl secured Shame and yanked down his pants and underwear, and began flogging his pale rump as he bawled in pain. Fred had a lewd smirk, he was going to enjoy his special punishment, he thought. Shame was crying like a baby, begging for his punishment to end.

Batgirl lectured him about his mistreatment of her and women in general. She had a captive audience and she couldn't resist flailing his conscience as well as his bottom.

"Please, Batgirl, I won't never hurt or kidnap no womenfolk ever again! I has a very low toleration to pain, you is hurtin' me somethin' fierce! Ah promise on my dear mother in law's grave!"

"But your mother in law is alive and well, she's standing right there, that's not much of a promise!"

"Yeah, but I wish she was dead, she never lets me have any fun!"

That made Frontier Fanny absolutely fume!

Batgirl gave him a really hard blow for that. She swore that Fanny almost beamed. Batgirl winked at her, she almost felt sorry for her.

Almost, but not quite.

After she'd pummeled Shame severely, she took out the strap-on making him faint like a girl. She was angry at not being able to ram him up the ass, but it wasn't fair to punish him after he'd passed out. She poked him really hard with her sharp boot to make sure that he wasn't pretending. He was as cold as a clam.

Ah well, Fred's turn!

Since Fred seemed rather fond of the flogger, she pulled the belt of the toy around her waist and threaded it through her legs and headed for a very frightened Fred, short for Fernando Ricardo Enrique Dominquez. He still had a nearly-virgin ass, even after time spent in the pokey.

"Batman, Robin, I need you two to hold Fred down. Fred, bend way over, I swear I won't feel a thing!" Batgirl wore a very evil grin that nearly frightened Batman himself. She gave Fred's bottoms a hard yank down to his knees and spit between his cheeks, then began abusing his ass as he winced, trying hard not to cry out.

After ten minutes or so, Fred too passed out cold. Batgirl clapped the dust from her hands with a flourish and tossed the used dildo in the trashcan. Yuck!

"Need some help with the women, boys, or do you have it well in hand?"

Batman and Robin donned their own trusty strapons, and the ladies fled to the furthest corner of the room.

That wouldn't do at all!

Batgirl grabbed a nearby lasso and rounded them all up, and with Robin's assistance, dragging them closer for their own turns.

She assisted Batman in tying them down.

Batman was concerned that she appeared to be enjoying this all a much too much!

He decided to use the whip on Fanny, no use breaking the poor old tough gal.

She gave him a dirty look and refused to cry out.

That's tough!

After the allotted number of lashes, he advanced on the next woman.

 

After the gang was taken care of, he used the phone in the Batmobile to call the police to pick up the pained and pitiful gang.

Batman kept driving well past where Batgirl had parked her Yamaha. 

"Um, Batman? We passed the turn a while ago, where are we heading?"

"I didn't want to waste these outfits only on the criminals, Batgirl. That would be a real shame."

"Haha, I get it, Batman," Robin laughed, "Shame on Shame!"

"Not quite, old chum. I hate to let a sexy dominatrix, er, that is a new uniform, go to waste, and you have your homework to finish. I'll drop you off at the Batcave with your uniform, and then I'll take care of Batgirl. Don't stay up too late, I think this might be a very long night for Batgirl and me."

 

After dropping off young Robin, Batgirl responds, "You know I can't patrol Gotham in this!"

"Who said anything about guarding the city?" he answered with a knowing smirk. "I said I'd take care of you. It's been so long that we haven't been together unless you had other plans?"

"Mm! Oh, we're gonna get it on tonight. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere we can find some comfort and privacy, but I have a few places around town for the occasional repair or stitches, they function equally well for private, ah, entertainment."

Batgirl smiled to herself, this was going to be a great night!

 


End file.
